


仁慈的父

by Eydenlily



Series: 现paro [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: Bottom Grisha, Father and Son, M/M, 尿道调教, 监禁play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: 吉克把格里沙监禁在了自己的屋子里。主吉格，涉及枭格。[现pa，很变态很变态（自认为）真的很变态，吉克对格里沙的扭曲爱意]
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Grisha Yeager, Grisha Yeager & Zeke, Zeke Yeager/Grisha Yeager
Series: 现paro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066565
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	仁慈的父

格里沙记不清这是第几天了，头顶的灯明晃晃地照着，显得他的脸色愈发难看。房间四四方方，一扇窗户也没有，只有天花板上有一个通风口。

他被自己的儿子囚禁了起来，无处可逃。

吉克没收了他所有的随身物品，甚至没给他留一块表，只能靠饥饿感来判断时间。他的眼镜在两天前也因为一个“意外”被弄坏了，他现在甚至看不清几米外的东西。

房间的角落有一个小冷藏柜，吉克每天都会补充新鲜的食物进去。格里沙现在已经有些饿了，但他不想吃，吉克快回来了，他怕自己之后会忍不住吐出来。

在这样一个装潢精致的欧式睡房里，他什么也做不了，也什么都不敢想。

格里沙靠在床柱上，空洞的眼神盯着自己光裸的脚，毛茸茸的地毯像一片小森林淹没了他的脚趾，他好想躲起来，躲进小小的缝隙里。

衣服是吉克的，穿在格里沙身上松松垮垮的，带着淡淡的烟味，他想起自己不久前委婉地劝吉克戒烟，那时吉克的脸隐在烟雾缭绕里，只看见薄薄的镜片反射的白光。

他听到了脚步声。

格里沙条件反射地缩到床脚，忍不住手脚发抖，沉稳的脚步声宛如丧钟，一下、一下敲打在他的耳膜上。

门把手亮了一下，一声轻微的咔哒声，门开了。

是吉克，除了他也不会有别人了。

格里沙的眼神开始变得极度痛苦，不敢和进来的人对视。

“我回来了，格里沙。”可能是屋里有点热，他边走过来边脱下自己的外套，解开几颗衬衫扣子，“今天晚了一点，被几个学生缠着问了好久。你怎么不开空调？”

他说着拿起遥控板，凉凉的空气很快填满了整个房间。

格里沙还是抱着膝盖蹲坐在床脚，一声不吭的，背后靠着墙能让他多少生出一点安全感。

吉克好像是习惯了他沉闷的样子，随意地在床边坐下，自顾自地讲起这一天发生的事，两人之间隔着微妙的距离，格里沙绷紧了身体，不知道对方什么时候又会做出可怕的举动来。

“对了，你记得今天是什么日子吗？”

突如其来的问话让格里沙惊醒般抬起头，他慌乱地转着眼珠，疯狂地思索起来，是吉克的生日？还是戴娜的？

看到他如鲠在喉的样子，吉克叹了口气，无奈地说：

“是父亲节啊。”

格里沙愣愣地看着他，吉克拿起脚边那个和他一起进来的纸袋，把里面的东西拿了出来。

“我给你买了礼物。”

看到他手上的东西，格里沙整个人像筛子一样抖起来，干涩的嘴唇因为喘息而裂开，鲜红色露了出来。

“父亲节快乐，格里……”

“你到底想要怎样？！！”

格里沙受不了地歇斯底里起来，眼窝深陷，因为被关了好几天长出的胡茬也没有清理，他一下子瘦了好多，锁骨明显地突了出来，整个人憔悴无比。

吉克的眼神依旧毫无波澜，好像并没有发生什么不得了的事情。

他跪上床，伸手去拉格里沙，后者大叫着挣扎，可他的力量远远不够，轻易就被自己早已成熟的孩子钳制住了双手。

吉克把他从角落里拉出来，十指紧紧扣着格里沙的手臂，勒得他直抽气。

他的长子慢悠悠地开口：“你有什么不满意的，父亲？你不喜欢我陪你过节吗？我小时候你可从来没陪过我啊……也没有给我买过礼物。”

“对不起……对不起……吉克……”格里沙恳求着低下头，他知道吉克永远不会原谅自己，但他已经不知道自己还能说些什么了。

“不喜欢我给你买的‘玩具’吗，不试一试怎么知道不喜欢呢。”

“不、不要，吉克、不……”

“别人送的礼物就要好好收下，”金发的男人压着格里沙的肩膀把他按在床上，低沉的声音在他耳边响起，“然后记得说‘谢谢’。”

“求你了……吉克、别再这样了……”

格里沙摇着头，使劲想推开压在自己身上的男人，他的手触到对方厚实的胸肌，却产生不了一丁点效果。

吉克掀起他的T恤，吮吸他的乳头，格里沙吃痛地扬起头，手指缠着对方金色的头发。眼泪忍不住流下来，顺着眼角滑进了耳窝里。开始了，又是这样，自己根本无能为力。

见到吉克的那一天一切都乱套了。被自己的亲生儿子强暴，仅这一条就能把他击落无底深渊。

格里沙绝望地睁着眼睛，瞪着那盏华丽的吊灯，他觉得自己的人生就是个笑话。

胸口的两点被舔咬得红肿起来，唾液湿湿地包裹着小小的挺立，空调的冷风吹过，格里沙觉得胸前凉凉的。

和之前的数个夜晚一样，吉克沉默又粗鲁地脱下他的衣服，被儿子审视自己的裸体让他羞耻得想自尽，吉克强行掰开他夹紧的双腿，下身的一切都暴露无遗。

“你还跟别的什么人做过吗？格里沙？”

昂贵的西裤恶劣地磨着格里沙的下体，柔软的囊袋被刺激地生疼，前方的性器却不知羞耻地兴奋起来。

“叫什么来着……艾伦？”

格里沙身体一僵，痛苦地闭上眼睛，那恶魔般的声音还在念叨着：

“你是故意找了个叫艾伦的人来操你的？你是这样看你儿子的啊……”

“不是那样……”

吉克猛地往前顶了顶膝盖，痛得格里沙叫出了声，“真够淫荡的。”

他咬牙切齿地抓揉着格里沙的臀肉，在上面留下一道道红色的指痕，过于粗暴的动作让格里沙难受地扭动起来。

“要不要我现在打电话给艾伦，求他来救你吧。”

“吉克！？”

憔悴的男人脸色惊恐，不敢相信自己所听到的。

吉克噗地笑出来，觉得自己讲了个不错的笑话，他的声音突然变得温柔沉静，

“我不会叫他来的，今晚只有我们两个玩，爸爸。”

格里沙已经不知道有多少种“玩具”被用在自己身上了，他哭得眼睛肿了起来，声音也哑了，他的求饶在吉克听来只是绝妙的催情剂。

吉克从后面搂着他，一下一下地揉着他的阴囊，那上面被套上两个小环，环上牵着线，另一头连在吉克的手指上。

“呜……啊、哈啊……”

吉克咬着格里沙的耳朵，他的手指每动一下，怀里的人就忍不住轻呼出声。

“喜欢吗？还有这个。”

“不……不要了……我不要了……”

格里沙拼命摇着头，瘫软在吉克怀里，像孩子一样被男人箍在胸前。

吉克从盒子里拿出一根细细的金属棒，闪着银色的光泽，格里沙登时呼吸一滞，本就苍白脸色变得更加难看。

他声音抖得几乎说不出完整的句子：“不行，吉克……这个，不、”

长子体贴般的吻了吻他的额角，声音轻柔：“别害怕，你不是医生吗？你知道怎么做的。”

格里沙又呜咽起来，他深深地埋下头，只是哭，吉克当然不会因为这样就放过他。他握着那根瘫软的阴茎套弄了两下——格里沙已经射过一次了，艳红的龟头湿漉漉的，大拇指在马眼处揉了几圈，怀里的人被刺激地发出尖细的呻吟。

“别担心，已经消过毒了。”那根比铅笔还细一点的金属棒在格里沙的阴茎上戳了戳，他突然转过头攀住吉克的肩膀，声音都变了调：

“吉克……我们不要玩这个好不好？可、我什么都可以做……除了这个……”

吉克灰蓝的眼睛闪烁了一些，他近乎于深情地看着父亲的脸，忘我地低下头亲吻他，舌头和嘴唇缠绵，他就像被血腥味引来的鲨鱼，死死地咬住自己的猎物不放。

“不可以，爸爸，不可以。”他吮吸着格里沙薄薄的下唇，“我还想看到你……更淫乱的样子。”

“吉克……”

低低的哀求声还在耳边缠绕，吉克握住格里沙的性器，用那根金属棒对准了还在溢出汁水的铃口。

“放松，格里沙，别乱动……”

“吉克！快住手！你、放开我……”

带着弧度的顶端被缓缓送了进去，格里沙瞬间不敢动弹了，他死死咬着牙，手臂脱力地扶着吉克的大腿，连抓紧对方力气都没有了。

尖头的顶端一点点挤进从未被开发过的铃口，触到敏感的细长甬道，格里沙拼命对自己说要放松，要放松，却控制不住自己绷紧的身体，他感觉到那东西在尿道里缓缓挺进，身体在抵抗异物的入侵……那带着角度的硬物填满了他，无可名状的酸胀从体内蔓延开来。

“啊、……啊……呃……慢一点……呜……”格里沙忍不住去抓吉克的手，他大开的双腿不住地颤抖着，下体淫乱的场面清晰地刻印在脑袋里。

吉克却恶作剧地捏着金属棍转了一下，怀里的人立刻尖叫起来，哭闹着往他怀里钻。

“进去得很顺利嘛，看来第一关没问题了。”

吉克放松的口气让格里沙浑身发麻，“你……你说什么？”

“因为怕你无聊，我买了好几种呢。”他边说边在盒子里摸索起来。

格里沙不敢相信地看着他，眼神无法自已地染上一丝怨怼。

——你就这么恨我吗？

——你到底要做到什么程度才肯放过我。

吉克吻着他的耳际，眼睛却盯着手里的东西。他不会去回应格里沙的眼神，他要他自己领悟。

“这根比刚才的要粗一点，不过你会舒服得升天。”吉克的声音带着点笑意，在格里沙耳边擦过。

他拿着一根黑色的马眼插棒给格里沙看，那一节一节的小珠子似的东西在他面前晃动着，格里沙放弃挣扎般靠在吉克身上，嘴唇被自己咬破了，嗓子也疼得要命，他宁愿吉克恨他恨到亲手杀了他，也不想经受这样的折磨。

软软的拉珠塞进去一颗、两颗，简单扩张过的尿道变得不再那么抗拒，但是因为阴茎的勃起而难以进入了，格里沙清晰地感觉到那东西的形状，恨自己连自己的身体都控制不了，只能像头野兽一样屈服在性欲的快感之下。

吉克捏着手柄一点点推进，又扯出来一段，再挤进去，透明的液体黏在黑色的硅胶珠子上被一起带了出来，堆在红红的马眼口，顺着柱身往下滑。

“嗯……嗯……啊……啊、哈啊……”

他听到怀里人逐渐被撬开了嘴，甜软又嘶哑的轻哼从鼻腔里溢了出来，吉克咽了口唾沫，一只手微微抬起格里沙的臀部，把自己早已硬挺的勃起塞到了下面，他感到对方因为自己的动作轻微颤抖着，忍不住兴奋地磨着对方的后穴。

“格里沙……格里沙……”

吉克突然按了一下手柄，那可怕的东西竟然震动起来，格里沙一时间竟叫不出声，缺氧般的惊喘着。

“啊！呃……啊……啊啊啊……停、下……快停下……”

他想伸手去抓，那根东西却动地厉害，带着他的阴茎一起甩动着，突然一股冰凉的东西被注射了去，一股接着一股，下体像要炸裂似的胀痛着。

格里沙失控地哭喊着，求吉克放过他，眼泪和唾液弄了一脸。

“吉克、吉克……啊……啊啊……要去了……”

他失神地看着自己的脚尖，下体传来一阵阵酥麻，铃口堵得严实，他却本能地挺着腰做出射精的姿势。

格里沙甚至没有意识到吉克在后面操他，前面和后面都被填满了，膀胱和腺体被挤压着，向大脑传去想要释放的信号。

就在他快要昏过去的前一刻，那东西被抽了出去，突如其来的空虚引得尿道一阵痉挛，格里沙尖叫了一声，哭着射了出来，精液混着润滑液，接着感到一股热流泄了出来，他无法控制尿液的排出，只能呆滞地看着自己的阴茎抖动着吐出秽物，把床单弄得一片狼藉。

他像个小孩一样委屈地呜咽起来，这比强奸他一百次还让人感到耻辱。吉克把他打横抱起来，一边吻着他。他们到了地毯上，吉克整个人伏在格里沙身上，快速有力地摆着腰，把自己的性器插进父亲的身体里，结实的躯体就像一头年轻的猛兽，尽情地索取他想要的一切。

“你爱我吗？……格里沙？”

“你爱我吗？”

“你爱我吗？”

他一遍遍地问着，两个人都失了魂一般，紧紧纠缠在一起。

“父亲……你爱我吗？”

“我爱你……吉克……我爱你。”

他最后射在格里沙体内，对方已经快昏过去了，吉克拿来一个圆梭形的肛塞，塞进那处已经被蹂躏得红肿充血的后穴里，一小股浊液因为他的动作被挤了出来。

“在我说可以之前都不可以拿出来噢。”

此刻他又像个粘人的孩子了。紧紧抱着比自己瘦了一圈的年长男人，鼻间蹭着对方被汗水浸湿的柔软黑发，后者却没有更多的反应，灰绿色的眼睛仿佛蒙着一层雾气。

吉克又吻他的额头，脖子，肚脐，阴茎，脚背。

他扶着格里沙坐起来，两个人靠在床侧，吉克从床头的柜子里抽出一本厚厚的相册，对格里沙说：

“你都没看过啊。”

格里沙微微低着头，似乎已经没力气再说话了。

吉克翻开相册的一页，那是他自己小时候，戴娜抱着一个金发碧眼的漂亮孩子，母子俩在海边的小屋前，冲着镜头笑着。

“你为什么不看？”

格里沙痛苦地闭上眼睛，不敢去看。

不要让他看到。

不要让他意识到自己做了多么罪恶的事。

吉克捏着他的脸让他看着自己，他说：

“那都无所谓了，格里沙。”

“我们今后还有很多日子可以一起度过。”

“今年的圣诞节我们一家一起过吧？艾伦也会高兴的。”

“爸爸，你是爱我的，对不对？”

fin.


End file.
